Never leave me
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Setidaknya, kini si Cahaya memiliki tempat untuk berteduh./ "Apakah Iwa-chan akan meninggalkan ku jika telah dewasa nanti? "/ "Apakah kau akan mati bila aku tinggalkan?"/ Oikawa tersenyum cerah, "Bila itu akan membuat Iwa-chan tetap bersamaku. YA! Aku akan mati bila kau tinggalkan aku"/ OneShoot!


_Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi.  
_

* * *

 _Never leave me_

* * *

 _Setidaknya, kini si Cahaya memiliki tempat untuk berteduh._

* * *

Derap langkah terburu-buru terdengar seantero jalan sunyi di dekat pematang sawah, seorang anak kecil berambut _jabrik_ terlihat mengusap peluh yang sejak tadi menetes membasahi baju hijau bergambar kumbang yang sedang di kenakan nya.

Rasa perih di lutut yang tergores kerikil karena terjatuh saat mengejar kupu-kupu tak dihiraukan nya sama sekali. Untuk saat ini, prioritas utama nya adalah menemukan anak kecil sebaya yang sudah menghilang sejak matahari masih bersinar terang.

Memang, 2 jam yang lalu anak itu masih bersama dirinya; disini. Di bawah pohon besar untuk menangkap serangga aneh berwarna kelabu. Entah karena dirinya terlalu fokus untuk menangkap serangga, atau memang anak itu sudah kelewat aktif, hingga saat dia menoleh ke arah tempat yang seharusnya ada seseorang untuk menunggunya, hanya menyisahkan daun dan botol minum milik nya yang sudah setengah habis.

Perasaan bocah jabrik itu sudah tak enak sejak tadi, ingin kembali ke rumah. Namun teman nya itu masih belum ditemukan. Sesekali dia berhenti di setiap pohon besar untuk menengok; apakah ada anak kecil tersenyum menyebalkan disana?

 _"IWA-CHAAAN! HAAAHHH IWA-CHAN! "_

Suara tangis seorang anak membuat langkah iwaizumi-anak berambut jabrik itu- menajamkan pendengaran nya dan segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju sumber suara.

Dada nya bergemuruh mendengar tangisan yang sangat dibenci nya itu, otot kaki kecil nya dipacu hingga tikungan dekat pematang sungai.

" _Satu tikungan lagi"_ ujarnya pada diri sendiri saat berbelok ke arah tikungan dan langsung menemukan sahabat kecil nya sedang menangis sambil memanggil namanya, 1/5 tubuhnya sudah tertutup lumpur. Yang memang tergenang disekitar jembatan kecil menuju persawahan.

"Astaga! Oikawa! " Iwaizumi melesat menuju Oikawa yang masih _sesegukan_ sambil memeluk lutut nya yang terlihat berdarah.

"Iwa-chan! iwa-chan!" Oikawa sepertinya masih belum menyadari kehadiran Iwaizumi yang berusaha menerobos genangan lumpur untuk menghampiri nya.

"Sudah! Diam _baka!_ Aku disini"Iwaizumi memukul kepala Oikawa pelan sehingga yang dituju segera mendongkakan kepalanya, dan air mata pun malah semakin membeludak.

"IWA-CHAN! aku ketakukan sekali! Jangan meninggalkan aku lagi! " Oikawa memeluk Iwaizumi tanpa memperdulikan tubuh nya yang berlumpur, Iwaizumi mendengus malas dan mengusap rambut belakang Oikawa yang kini berbau tanah basah dengan lembut.

"Padahal, tadi kau yang meninggalkan ku! Baka! " Iwaizumi pun bangkit sambil memapah Oikawa yang nampak kesulitan berdiri.

"Aku melihat kupu-kupu cantik tadi, ku kira Iwa-chan juga mengikuti ku. Ternyata, tidak. Hiks.. hiks.. " Oikawa mengusap mata nya dengan sesegukan yang belum kunjung berhenti.

Dengusan keras kembali terdengar dari Iwaizumi, ingatan bocah kecil itu pun kembali mengudara ke malam sebelumnya; saat dia berbincang dengan sang ibunda di pelataran rumah.

 _"Kenapa mama menikahi papa? " Iwaizumi bertanya sambil memperhatikan wajah ayu wanita yang telah melahirkan nya itu, kerutan samar terlihat di samping mata yang menyipit karena tersenyum, mendengar pertanyaan dari putera semata wayang nya itu._

 _"Karena, saat aku melihat nya, aku berfikir 'lelaki ini tak akan bertahan bahkan sampai 3 hari tanpa bersama ku' "_

 _Mulut kecil Iwaizumi membentuk huruf O dan berseru riang, "Kalau begitu, apakah aku harus menikahi Oikawa?! "_

 _Sang ibunda tertawa dan mengelus rambut jabrik yang diturunkan ayah nya itu dengan lembut, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa sayang"_

Dan, sambil bergandengan tangan menuju rumah, Iwaizumi kecil terus terfikir akan kemungkikan itu; Apakah Oikawa akan mati bila tak bersama nya?

Iwaizumi menggeleng keras dan meneguhkan hatinya, Iwaizumi tak ingin Oikawa mati. Walaupun bocah ini selalu bertingkah aneh dan menyebalkan. Namun, Iwaizumi tak ingin kehilangan Oikawa.

Kalau begitu, Apakah dia harus menikahi Oikawa nanti?

"Iwa-chan? "

"Iwa-chan?"

"Iwa-chan? "

"Iwaizumi! HOI!"

"Astaga! " Iwaizumi hampir terjelembap ke arah belakang kursinya jika saja Hanamaki tidak segera menahan.

"Ya ampun, apa sih yang membuat mu melamun begitu?" Hanamaki mengelus dadanya sendiri setelah membenarkan kursi Iwaizumi seperti sedia kala.

"Kau sendiri kenapa mengagetkan ku? " Iwaizumi mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Hanamaki garang

"Wow? mengagetkan mu? Seingatku, aku memanggil mu sejak tadi-aku berada disana bersama Sugawara dan Yaku Ingat?" Hanamaki menunjuk ke arah segerombol pria yang terlihat seperti sekelompok ibu-ibu, karena mereka terlihat lebih lembut dari kebanyakan pria disana.

"Oh? um, maaf aku hanya sedang tidak konsen" Iwazumi berusaha mencari alibi sambil menggaruk tenguk nya yang tidak gatal.

"Oya? tidak konsen tapi sambil memandangi Oikawa seperti macan kelaparan?" Hanami duduk disamping Iwaizumi sambil melingkarkan tangan nya kebelakang kursi Iwazumi, pria dengan mawar di kantung jas nya tersebut hanya merengut.

"Jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan kedekatan Kageyama dengan Oikawa-ups maksud ku Tooru? Karena secara teknis sekarang dia sudah menjadi Iwazumi juga" Hanamaki menyeringai- menikmati wajah Iwaizumi yang mengerutkan dahinya namun tampak semburat kemerahan di pipi.

"Aku hanya masih belum percaya" Iwaizumi lagi-lagi memandang Oikawa yang masih senang menjahili adik kelas nya di smp itu.

"Kau belum percaya bahwa kau telah menikahi Oikawa?!" Hanamaki berseru sedikit kencang, sehingga menimbulkan beberapa orang melirik ke arah mereka. Iwaizumi memukul kepala Hanamaki dengan setumpuk tissue yang ada di dekat meja mereka.

Hanamaki hanya terkikik menanggapi perilaku teman nya yang sedang menahan malu itu.

"Lihatlah, bahkan karangan bunga di sana tertulis; Selamat menikah, Tooru dan Hajime. Kau masih belum percaya? " Hanamaki menunjuk ke arah rangkaian bunga berwarna orange pemberian team Karasuno; dengan aksen dua burung gagak diatas nya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja- Well, aku tau memang aku yang melamar nya dan lagipula aku yang memintanya untuk menikah dengan ku, tapi- Entah mengapa aku-aku belum, maksud ku-"

"Hei!" Hanamaki menepuk pundak Iwaizumi yang terlihat sedikit kalut. Iwazumi pun reflek menoleh ke arah Hanamaki yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Sejak SMA, kau memang tidak begitu baik dalam mengungkapkan perasaan Iwaizumi. Kau selalu bertingkah tak peduli, padahal kau yang paling peduli. Dan dengarkan aku, anggap saja ini wejangan ku sebagai sahabat mu."

"Jangan ragu untuk menunjukan perasaan mu pada nya, sekarang kalian berdua bukan hanya sebagai teman masa kecil. Namun, sudah menjadi dua orang yang terikat tali pernikahan. Kalau kau senang, bilang lah senang. Kalau kau kesal, bilang lah kesal. Pernikahan itu dilandasi dengan kejujuran."

Iwaizumi memperhatikan Hanamaki yang tetap meneguhkan perhatian nya pada Matsukawa yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Iwaizumi.

"Kau- kau cukup bijak, ternyata." Iwaizumi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Jadi, untuk saat ini. Apa yang sedang kau rasakan, Iwaizumi? " Matsukawa terdengar mengambil alih pembicaraan dan mereka bertiga pun serempak melihat ke arah Oikawa yang mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Iwaizumi dan memanggil 'Hajime' untuk pertama kalinya di muka umum.

Iwaizumi melihat ke arah Oikawa yang tersenyum cerah; masih mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Iwaizumi.

"Mau berdansa dengan ku, Hajime?" Oikawa mengulang perkataan-permintaan- nya sekali lagi.

Iwaizumi menengok ke arah Hanamaki dan Matsukawa, "Tentu saja sekarang adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku" ujarnya, lalu menerima uluran tangan Oikawa yang langsung menggenggam telapak tangan Iwaizumi dengan erat.

* * *

20 _tahun yang lalu_

 _"Apakah nanti iwa-chan akan menikahi ku? "_

 _Oikawa terdengar menggemaskan sambil memakan beberapa roti susu, yang terlihat berceceran di sekitar pipi nya._

 _"Ya, mungkin. " Iwaizumi menjawab dengan singkat dan menggigit sandwich nya tenang._

 _Tanpa dia sadari, bocah berumur 6 tahun disamping nya telah sesegukan menahan tangis,_

 _"H-hey? kenapa kau menangis bodoh?! " Iwaizumi refleks menaruh sandwich nya dan beringsut mendekati Oikawa yang menyeka air mata yang mulai menggenang._

 _"Habisnya, Iwa-chan terdengar ragu-ragu menjawab nya! Apa nanti Iwa-chan akan meninggalkan ku? Iwa-chan tidak sayang ya padaku? " Isakan Oikawa meningkat menjadi tangisan yang cukup memekakan telinga._

 _"Bukan begitu maksud ku! Apakah nanti setelah dewasa kau masih menginginkan ku berada disisi mu? "_

 _"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku ingin kita hidup bersama! Seperti-seperti uhm... Papa dan mama, mungkin? " Oikawa merengut sambil memeluk lutut nya yang terluka karena terjatuh di lumpur dekat pematang sawah kemarin._

 _Iwaizumi mengerutkan dahinya, "Apakah kau akan mati bila tidak bersamaku? "_

 _Oikawa menghentikan tangisan nya dan berkedip beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk semangat, "Bila itu membuat Iwa-chan terus bersamaku, Ya! Aku akan mati bila tidak bersama dengan Iwa-chan! " ujarnya sambil menunjukan cengiran dan merentangkan tangan nya ke arah Iwaizumi._

 _"Baiklah, kalai begitu aku akan menikahi mu nanti" Iwaizumi tidak membalas tangan Oikawa dan memilih untuk mengusap rambut sahabat kecil nya itu keras._

* * *

"Eh? Ada apa Iwa-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba lampu di apartement mu padam? Dan apa ini? Kenapa ada banyak sekali lilin?"

Oikawa menggaruk tengkuk nya bingung, Iwaizumi merotasikan bola matanya dan memilih untuk langsung mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakan nya sekali."

"Tooru Oikawa, Maukah kau menikah denganku? "

Oikawa terdiam. Suara derung kendaraan seketika menjadi backsound kesunyian diantara mereka, Oikawa mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali, dua kali, dan ketiga kalinya dia menitihkan airmata.

"Kenapa kau menangis?! "Iwaizumi terlihat panik dan meraih kotak tissue yang berada disamping Oikawa.

"Aku, aku senang. Tidak. Aku tak percaya kau... Astaga.. " Oikawa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis senang di rangkulan Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi tersenyum lega dan sesekali menciumi rambut sahabat kecil nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku hanya menepati janji yang kita buat waktu itu" Ujarnya sambil memakaikan cincin di jari manis milik Oikawa.

* * *

Hola...

Ini baru muncul lagi di fanfic, i have a little bit problem in the _real_ world.

Lagi mencoba nulis di wattpad, menggunakan tokoh asli tapi masih ada sedikit banyak ke kurangan yang ada hehehe

Kalau kalian berminat untuk mampir ke akun ku? Dan mungkin meninggalkan jejak disana? Dengan senang hati aku menerima kaliaan~

This is my user name:

.

 **NalaKen**

.

Disana aku upload ulang Fanfic DaiSuga yang **Tearless** tapi sedikit aku rombak ulang dan ada penambahan di beberapa kalimat,

Kalau kalian berminat? silahkan mampir hehehe

Akan ada satu cerita yang akan di publish di wattpad ku. And, mohon dukungan nyaa

.

.

.

Terimakasih udah baca cerita ini!

Mudah-mudahan menghibur, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangaaat ku tunggu!

Oyaa, sebagian dari cerita ini ada yang terinspirasi dari satu fanart yang tiba2 muncul di feed instagram ku, gak dicantumin siapa author nya, *so sad* jadi kalo kalian 'engeh' tolong kasih tau ya!

*kisskiss*

Ja ne!

God bless Us!

.

.

.Nala Kenny.


End file.
